Fighting For What You Need
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Pre-Twilight: The middle of WW1, Jasper is fighting in the trenches with his 'sister'... She just so happens to save a human intent on saving her. OCvamp/OChuman & Jasper/?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I, unfortunately, am not her.**_

_**A/N: This is set before Jasper meets Alice, during WW1. That's why they're in the trenches and killing Germans. No offense intended to anybody, I promise. **_

_**The idea goes to VioletCara, who requested that I started this… and I hope she reviews and tells me she likes this?!?! If not, it will be removed haha!**_

---

I ducked into the shell-hole as the flare glistened in the night sky, lighting the area around us for miles. I wasn't alone. Someone was crouched in the knee-deep mud beside me, riding out the storm.

"Jasper?" I hissed, letting my voice turn feminine again.

"Hullo?" A curious voice groaned and I looked closer. He was young, not much older than me, pale, like one of us, but clearly human. His hair was blackened by the thick mud he had fallen in and his face was stained by tears. I touched his cheek gently to see if it was blood soaking his skin. I swallowed slightly as I realised it was.

"Name?" I questioned softly, withdrawing my hand almost immediately.

"Private James Green." He replied, sounding in a lot of pain.

"_Wo war sie?" _I froze for a second and slammed my hand over his lips, stifling a groan as the voices spoke less than five feet above us. "_Ich habe sie nicht _-." The voices dropped away with a pair of shots, loud in the night, and two loud groans made my evening.

Jasper and I could feed tonight.

~*~

I pulled myself from the hole as the light flare faded. Green held his hand out to me, a silent plea for help, and I pulled him up the bank, trying to help him into the open. He stumbled, tripping over the German bodies as he staggered to his feet, and I helped him limp back over the side of our trench.

"Halt. Who goes there?" I groaned inwardly. Bloody brother

"Jasper, it's me."

"Declare Yourself." He demanded, and I realised there was someone with him.

"Private Emmet Whitlock." I stuttered, thanking the fact that the real Emmet was in no fit state to argue with that. "Third battalion-" There was a long pause and light flashed up into my face for a second. Jasper was on the other end of the lamp, smiling up at me.

"Human?" He hissed. "What's he-"

"He's injured." I cut in almost immediately, and his shoulders dropped. He thought we could feed on him.

"Oh, well, pass the boy down, Ruth, and we can be done with him."

"Shh!" I hissed, jumping down into the trench, making slightly less noise than a panther. "Don't speak so loud… nobody knows, remember?" My brother shot me a look and rolled his eyes. "Oh, be quiet you fool." there was a loud crack of gunfire as I spoke, about half a mile down the trench.

"Rifles." Jasper hissed and threw me the gun I had left resting on the firestep half an hour before. "They were trying to get through the wire a half hour ago." There was a longer pause and he looked at me. "You sure about the kid?"

"He's only what… nineteen?" I retorted. "He's doing his bit. There are a couple of Jerrys up there we can take when we're done here." He nodded and looked at the boy sitting on the duckboards, cradling his arm and whimpering quietly.

"Do something about him, will you?" He hissed. "You're a woman-"

I handed him my rifle and went to crouch down beside James. I was suddenly hyper-aware that I was the only woman in miles. The only person who had an urge to let their hair down from their cap, and the only person who didn't have to stand to use the lavatory. Emmet Whitlock was an alias for me, Ruth Annabel Jackson. I was using my brother's name - Emmet had died months ago of consumption, and I had been in the same boat, then this boy, Jasper Whitlock, had found me in the hospital, and changed me into this… creature. I had become his adoptive sister almost immediately, but within two months, I had become his adoptive brother, forced to conceal my identity to join the war effort. I was practically indestructible as long as I drank from a human every couple of weeks. That was where war was fantastic. There was a fresh supply of bodies every night, and as Jasper and I could move silently through the darkness, we could hunt the enemy without difficulty.

"James?" He looked up at me and stared blankly into my eyes. I removed my cap, letting my hair fall down my back. There were no lice in my clothes or my hair like there were with the other soldiers; there were none in Jasper's. We were cold. We weren't attractive to the little bleeders. James looked startled to see a woman in uniform. I touched his cheek gently, ignoring the sweet stench of his blood.

"James." He repeated with a curt nod, as though he was introducing himself at a dinner party

"My name is Ruth." I let my hand trail down his arm and he looked at me again, closing his eyes. "You can't tell anyone I'm a woman, alright?"

He swallowed and nodded, jolting back into the real world as Jasper let off a shot and scrambled up and over the parapet. He reappeared a minute later, dragging a body with him.

"For you." He hissed, shoving them at me. I smelled the raw blood and went blind for a second, sinking my teeth into the neck of the Unknown Soldier.

It tasted sublime. The heated, dying blood sunk through my lips, down my throat. _Sublime_. There was nothing like it in the world, it was incredible, how the blood sunk through my body and the thirst for anything and everything that had burned at the back of my throat since my last drink just disappeared.

"Y-you killed him?!" I blinked twice and looked at James, wiping my mouth, getting rid of the blood. He was shaking as he stared at me, I smiled lightly and he scrambled back slightly.

"Didn't kill him, exactly," I said, still on a blood-high, "Just accelerated the process." He shook in his seat, looking at the duckboards, the water beneath them rippling as Jasper returned with a dead Jerry in his arms.

He was still feeding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N **_

'_**Emmet Whitlock' is no relation to the Emmet in the books, he was Ruth Jackson's brother, who died of consumption before the war. She took on his identity to fight in the war. **_

_**It's a lovely thought. I'm actually kind of interested in this idea… so I want opinions and I want reviews. Please!! Help me out!!!**_

_**Love ya'll …**_

_**Please review/let me know your thoughts.**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I, unfortunately, am not her.**_

_**A/N: This is set before Jasper meets Alice, during WW1. That's why they're in the trenches and killing Germans. No offense intended to anybody, I promise. **_

_**---**_

_**Pte. James Green's POV**_

I chewed my bottom lip as the shelling restarted, ducking into the side of the trench and gripping my rifle, then jumping back out and watching, enthralled, but disgusted. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning, but they were thundering down upon us so it felt as thought it was eleven in the evening.

I looked over the parapet at the barbed wire and wondered where she was. Her hair would have grown noticeable by now, wouldn't it? Still, I supposed the bloke she was with, her brother, would be with her, he would help to hide her. He would cut her hair for her in the dead of night, I supposed, while they were looking for Jerrys to drink blood from.

I didn't ask about that - I'd seen people doing strange things around here to attempt to satisfy their hunger, people shooting rats and mice, pigeons, eating them as well. I wasn't going to worry about it, either, I mean, they hadn't decided to eat me, had they? I was safe. It wasn't my problem.

But. I had been lying in a rotten hospital bed, my arm starting to stink something nasty and my leg looking rotten for the past two weeks. This was my first day back at the front, I was reeking of disinfectant, barely able to move my arm, but I was back, fighting. I couldn't get her out of my head.

"S'cuse me, Private-" I looked up and naturally offered a cigarette into the waiting hands of my neighbour. He nodded at me and lit it up, never thinking to duck behind the parapet to smoke.

I counted to five, knowing it wouldn't even take that long, getting some sick pleasure from watching as his head jerked back and he tumbled to the floor. Twisted, but it was more than enough to make my day. I took my cigarette from his hands and sucked on it again, sitting down on the rotting wood and sighing.

I'd hated him for months - Joseph Walker made me want to shoot my own side. He had been arrogant, rude, loud and irritating. And now, he was dead. I drew on my cigarette again as I thought about it, making my way towards the next dugout to find someone to give me a hand chucking Walker into the mud up top, and as I brushed through the mud to see the youngest member of our battalion, Sammy Weaver, legs crossed, looking through an old couple of letters, I grinned to myself.

"Oi, Sammy. Walker's gone." He looked up at me.

"You're joking?!"

"Idiot forgot to duck down behind the parapet when he had the bloody thing in his hands." Sammy laughed and I looked at him, a grin lighting his face. "You really hated him?"

"More than this war." A small pause, "You sent him over for target practise yet?"

"Not yet, son. Need a hand getting him over." I directed his eyes towards my shoulder. "Stiff as a bloody board." He uncrossed his legs and stood up, shaking them out, regaining feeling. He had a little scratch at his lice as he stepped toward me. I shuddered. We all had lice now. They were unavoidable, in our clothes, in our hair - but nobody knew where they'd come from. I scratched at my neck as I thought about it, watching Sammy watching me. I stamped my fag out and jerked my head at him, he followed me and we put him on top of the trench for the while. We'd let the sergeant know later on.

~*~

It was later at night this time - I'd gone over the top for a bit to fix the barbed wire fencing we'd put up there.

I worked alone for an hour, shifting up the fencing slowly, speeding along for half a mile, maybe, then stopped suddenly as I heard a soft voice from behind me.

"Oi!" I turned and in less than half a second I was on the floor, looking back at where the sound had come from. "Get down here." I felt an arm lock around mine and I was sliding through the mud.

"Ruth?" A light flashed into my eyes and I was blinded for a second. "What're yo-"

"It's midnight." She hissed. "You know they put the flares up at midnight." As if on cue, the whole area was lit as though it was midday again. I groaned. "See?" She sounded a little smug but I ignored it.

"How did you find me?" I hissed back at her. "There's miles of trench going east and west-"

"Who says I was looking for you?" She looked at me. "I've lost Jasper." She frowned, "I haven't seen him all day. We ate together, couple of Jerrys-" She gestured vaguely and nodded over the trench, "But he disappeared about six, seven o'clock." A pause, silence filling the awkwardness. "You've not-"

"I've not seen him, but…" Another pause, "We'd know if he was hurt. They bring them all through our way. All the-" She nodded quickly.

"I just wondered." She frowned, "I'm a little bit worried about him. I don't want him going on a spree along the British Lines. I like most of us." She looked at me, smiling lightly. "do you want to help me look for him?"

"I've not finished fixing the wires-" She looked at me, took the cutters from my hands and disappeared for all of half a minute. She returned with a smug grin on her face and handed it all back to me.

"Done."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N – You know only 17 people have read the first chapter? This saddens me greatly, y'know. Please, review if you were one of the 17, and you haven't yet!!!**_

_**It's a lovely thought. I'm actually kind of interested in this idea… so I want opinions and I want reviews. Please!! Help me out!!!**_

_**Love ya'll …**_

_**Please review/let me know your thoughts.**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
